


By Decree of King Arcturus

by Kinuwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Earthborn equals muggleborn, F/M, Her parents too, Hermione always follows the rules, Inspired by biblical story of Esther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinuwan/pseuds/Kinuwan
Summary: Suddenly finding himself the only heir to his grandfather’s throne left alive, Prince Sirius Black is now forced to marry so the royal line can continue. Can an earthborn by the name of Hermione be the right woman for him? Inspired by the biblical story of Esther.
Relationships: Arcturus Black III/Melania Macmillan Black, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	By Decree of King Arcturus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is to let you all know that I have not abandoned writing the bonus chapter to the otherwise finished “Mrs Miller’s New Neighbours” (I’m simply stuck in a severe writer’s block in regard to it, but I hope to complete it during the summer). I’m also working on my next multi-chapter story “The Curse of the Veil”. But while those two are still in progress, I’m giving you this lengthy one-shot I’ve had lying on my computer for quite some time and now dusted off and edited a bit. Don’t have a beta, though, so as usual, some typos are bound to have made their way in there. It somehow always seems impossible to catch them all. But I hope you’ll enjoy anyway.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling (and any publisher, studio, company, etc that she has shared those rights with). That actually includes the queen since the Black family tree states that Arcturus’ wife was Melania Macmillan (I always try to do my research).

By decree of King Arcturus, all maidens between the ages of seventeen and twenty-four who possessed magic were to be brought to the Palace during the last week of the next month and be submitted to the process of Crown Prince Sirius choosing a wife. It had happened after the end of the mourning period in honour of the former Crown Prince, Orion Black, his wife, second son, daughter-in-law and two grandsons had perished when a storm had set off a huge mudslide in the middle of a rainy and misty day, burying almost the entire royal caravan they travelled in during a grand tour of the country. Only a few soldiers in the rearguard had escaped to tell the horrific tale. The royal line was suddenly reduced to the old king, his old queen and their unattached oldest grandson, which was much too risky in a time when whispers of war with their neighbouring countries grew louder.

Hermione Granger was perhaps not considered the most beautiful of girls, though prettier than many. Rather, it was her intelligence than made her parents proud and had she been born male they knew she would have achieved great things. As it were, marriage was the only respectable way for a woman to rise in their world and men who valued wits above looks were scarce. There was also the fact that she could do magic, despite the Grangers not being a magical family, and being a so-called earthborn was a potentially risky business.

The old and powerful Houses were all magical and both proud and possessive of that fact. Only a handful of families outside the nobility wielded such powers and they were all old and prestigious enough to be accepted to do so. With her father working as a scribe for a rich local merchant, they were nowhere near the standing required to have her display her talents openly. The best-case scenario for an earthborn that was found out was to be ostracized, while the worst was execution. The latter did not happen often, but a particularly gruesome tale of the horrific fate of one earthborn in Lord Lestrange’s province had reached them in the capital only a year ago and was enough to strike fear into the heart of any person possessing magic without a proper name attached.

In the end, it meant that the royal decree put the family at great risk. As a magical, Hermione was bound by law to report to the Palace since there had not been an exclusion of earthborns, but it also meant that should she be found out at any point in the future, it could be no other sentence than that of treason she would be faced with, since earthborns were forbidden to interact with members of the royal House. The punishment was death.

Being loyal and law-abiding citizens, the idea of going against the decree by continuing to hide Hermione’s powers was quickly abandoned, even if it pained them greatly to do so. And in the end, after some research, they decided that she should call herself Hermione Estrer and join the other ladies at the Palace to go through the selection process. It was highly unlikely that she would be chosen and would therefore then be able to return home. The Estrer family was in the lowest ranks among the magicals, but large and geographically spread out enough that no one should question there being one more. It was not without risk, but after studying the family tree long enough, Hermione felt sure she could pull it off.

Being the finest piece of clothing at their disposal, her mother’s wedding dress was pulled out of its storage in a box at the back of the wardrobe and remade to fit the current style as well as taken in a bit since Hermione had a slightly more petite build. They also needed to make sure that her arrival at the Palace was made in such a way that she would be able to avoid suspicion about her supposed noble status. Subsequently, her parents were going to dress up as and pretend to be servants, there to escort her.

Located on top of a hill in the centre of the capital, the Royal Palace could easily be seen by all. Far fewer had seen the magnificent structure up close, though, and even less been allowed inside the wall that surrounded it. After a simple demonstration of her magic by the main gate, however, Hermione could now count herself to that number. She cast a last glance at her mother and father, unable to do more than watch with affected dispassion as the most secured gate in the country separated them.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back around towards the Palace and the trial that was now set to begin. There was no going back.

A group of female servants waited by the large statue of the first king of their country, Eltanin Black, to which the guards directed her. One of them detached herself from the others when she reached them, and curtsied before her.

“Welcome to the Palace, my lady. I am to escort you to the Bath Pavilion, along with the other ladies, where you will live until his Highness the Crown Prince has met you. You are far from the first to arrive” the servant explained and then curtsied again before they started walking towards the grand entrance.

Hermione was dying to ask if it was an actual pavilion they were supposed to dwell in, or if it was a more liveable place. And would there be tubs rather than beds for them to sleep in? The idea of a mattress stuffed down into one made her want to laugh, but she managed to keep it in. She felt that this was likely something known by actual noble ladies and it would, as a consequence, be seen as suspect if she were to enquire. It was probably going to be a lot like that from now on.

She was also distracted by the grand splendour that was on display on their way there and became just as eager to ask about everything. There was no doubt in her mind that there was a fascinating tale behind even the smallest item.

The Bath Pavilion was indeed an actual building with proper walls and even glass in the windows. It was located in a walled off section of the Palace garden and she could only marvel at the beauty around her. Flowers and other plants in all kinds of colours, shapes and sizes lent an otherworldly feeling to the place and the comfortable luxury found inside was beyond her wildest dreams. There were also definitely more than baths to be had. Though, even if she hoped there was a library to be found within the walls, she suspected it was not something thought to be of use to a large gathering of women.

There were indeed few books around the place as each nook and cranny seemed filled with places made for either lounging about or beautification. There were even three large halls devoted solely to baths, which explained the name, and two for massages and various oils to be rubbed into their skin. Luckily, there were also plenty of clothes provided for them as the dress she wore was the only thing her humble home could provide that had any chance of fitting in and she had not brought anything else with her but a simple nightgown.

After the tour she was left in the sleeping hall she would share with three other young ladies, free to do with her time as she pleased until dinner was served. Since it was still five days left of the allotted week, the actual process would not start yet and she was determined to learn as much as she could about court and any other thing that might be vital to keeping up her charade.

What little reading material was available, Hermione had gone thorough by the time the deadline had come and her days would be filled with what she considered to be frivolities. It all started with every young lady being sat in the dining hall, since it was the only space that could fit them all, save for the garden. Once they were all accounted for and seated as usual by tables for four, so that they sat with the same persons they could hear snoring or mumbling at night, three older women entered.

Immediately everyone rose as one of them was announced as Queen Melania. While she was old, she still possessed a great deal of beauty and elegance, not to mention a regal aura that demanded respect and even an extent of subjugation from those around her. The two ladies accompanying her were of a similar age, but not quite as richly dressed. Still, they were in all likelihood her ladies-in-waiting, and subsequently of noble birth.

Not until the queen had sat down in the grand chair placed on a temporary podium could the rest of them do the same, after deep curtsies had been performed. Then, they were all prohibited to speak, unless spoken to, and sat silent as well as still while clear and cutting pale blue eyes swept over them.

“As you ought to know, ladies, you are all here at the request of my husband so that our grandson can choose a bride from among you. Myself, I see little promise or potential here, but I suppose I must hope that one of you will be able to exceed expectations. Even so, I’m here to inform you of the particulars of your stay here so it will all proceed as smoothly and as _quickly_ as possible. There are sixty-four of you and it has been decided that every other day one of you shall spend time with my grandson starting after lunch, at a location of your own choosing here in the Palace, and then proceed for as long as _he_ chooses. And, as was included in the decree, you are all aware that you must comply with _everything_ he asks of you. It would not be the first time a Royal bride did not come to the altar a virgin.”

A pregnant pause followed the last statement as it sunk in. Some fidgeted a little while others smiled and a select few, Hermione included, paled but remained determined. While a young woman’s most precious treasure was widely regarded to be her innocence, it did not mean that everyone arrived at their marriage bed fully as ignorant of their wifely duties as expected. Though, whatever knowledge they had was mostly theoretical. Hermione had always felt it was unfair that a woman should be faced with such a thing wholly unprepared, while also expected to please her husband, but had, as in everything, adhered to the rules.

“To avoid any possible accusation of partisanship, the order in which you are to meet my grandson has been determined by chance as all of your names were put in a warded bowl and drawn one by one by a person with no magic. You will be notified on the day before your meeting that it is your turn and whatever you choose wear on that day you will be allowed to keep. And, as you all know, you will be transferred to another part of the Palace after the meeting where you will stay until a selection has been made, at which point you will be obliviated if you are not chosen and allowed to return home. If you are unclear about any of this, ask someone else as I will only see one of you again before my grandson is married. So, ladies, I bid you good day and only ask that one of you muster enough strength to be genuinely worthy of joining the House of Black.”

Then they all had to rise as the queen did so and watch, in silence, as she left them, not giving a single look to any of them on the way out. It was clear that the old woman was not happy to have them there but had to abide by the king’s wishes. Hermione felt sorry for whoever was to become princess and have to suffer such a grandmother-in-law.

First to be summoned was Lady Lavender of House Brownley. She was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful ladies present and was noticeably confident in her chances of ensnaring the prince. However, as other ladies continued to be summoned after her, it was clear that her abilities had not been enough.

The first two months passed and still the number of ladies in the Bath Pavilion dwindled and by now near half of them had gone. For each time it was made clear that the Prince had not found a lady to his satisfaction, Hermione’s anxiety grew. Her whole plan from the beginning, or rather hope, had been for someone else to be chosen before she had to come into contact with the royal heir, but that chance seemed to diminish rapidly.

As it turned out, she was to be the thirty-seventh lady to be summoned. She was sitting on the bench by the pond in the garden, her eyes closed while her face was turned up towards the sun, soaking in its warmth, when she heard someone approach. Turning towards the sound and opening her eyes her heart nearly stopped in frightened realisation as it was the Court Marshall who stood next to her. It had always been him that came with the summons.

“God day, Lady Hermione” he greeted her and bowed. “I have come to tell you that your name is next on the list and I need to know where you wish to meet His Royal Highness.”

“I-“ she began, but then didn’t know how to continue. Her hope had been strong enough that she had not given any thought to such things.

“I know it is hard to choose just the one place in all of the Palace, my lady, but I cannot wait for long.”

“The library” she said, it being the first thing to enter her mind, and then found herself much pleased with her choice. The royal library was legendary in both its size and number of books and scrolls and to now be able to see it was hopefully worth whatever would be required of her before the next day was over.

After lunch she was brought to the dressing chamber, so she could choose what to wear the next day. Wishing to avoid anything too ornamental she went with a simple greyish blue silk dress, devoid of lace entirely and only a little golden embroidery along the sleeves and bodice in the shape of chrysanthemum flowers. There were some growing in the garden and she had decided on them being her favourite the moment she first laid eyes on them. A simple silver pendant with a pretty, solitary polished blue gemstone sparkling at its end was the only jewellery she settled on. She would be allowed to take it all with her when she went home, after all, so it needed to fit in the box along with her mother’s wedding dress since she could hardly wear them ever again. At least not in public.

A dinner she had no appetite for, a night of a few hours of restless sleep in-between tossing and turning and a breakfast that tasted like ash was all that separated her from being prepared for her meeting, which included donning her selected gown and pendant. It also included the longest bath in her life and a lot of pulling on her hair as a maid bravely tried to brush it into submission. For the first time in her life, her unruly locks actually lost the battle, and she ended up with a simple but pretty braided hairdo that went very well with the theme she was striving for with her appearance. A light lunch, which she somehow managed to finish and keep down, was served in a small room where she could sit by herself and then it was off to the rendezvous in the library.

Two maids and two guards escorted her through the numerous grand corridors until they stopped in front of a grand double door with carvings in the shape of a large tree on each side and golden inlays and handles. Still, that was nothing compared to the sight that awaited her on the other side. For someone as fond of learning as she was, the innumerable bookshelves that reached from the floor and all the way up to the high ceiling were paradise. A balcony lined the walls about halfway up three of the four sides of the vast space and many ladders were leaning against the shelves at various intervals. She would be able to spend the rest of her life here, doing nothing but reading, and still she would not be able to read it all. But how she longed to try.

There was not a single person to be seen around the place, not even a librarian. It confused her at first, but then she realised that no one else would be allowed to be present when she met the prince.

She was led to two armchairs a bit further in among the lower bookcases and told to wait there for His Royal Highness, before her escort returned to the door to stand guard there until the man arrived.

Not allowed to sit, now that she knew one of the royals was about to turn up, as opposed to when the queen had showed up, she remained in place, twiddling her thumbs a bit as her gaze tried to take in as much as possible of the grand hall. However, before long she heard the door opening and a set of boots entering, shortly followed by the sound of two sets exiting, along with the softer sound of the maids’ cotton slippers. To her, the sound of the door then closing, leaving her alone with a man she was not allowed to refuse anything, had such a sense of finality to it, it sent a chill down her spine. She was like a lamb in a lion’s den, fully at someone else’s mercy who was much more likely to devour her than let her go unscathed.

The steps came ever closer and soon a tall man came around the bookcase in front of her. She only had time to get an impression of a pale face surrounded by darkness before she remembered the royal protocol and hurriedly sank down in a deep curtsy and stayed there.

“Please rise, Lady Hermione and let us sit down. I also give you permission to look at me and talk freely, within reason.”

He had a nice smooth voice but sounded so detached. It gave her the impression that he shared his grandmother’s view on this whole affair and thought it unnecessary. The thought that he was as much of a reluctant participant as she was soothed her frayed nerves somewhat.

“Thank you, Your Royal Highness” she replied, raising her eyes as she rose to her comparatively lesser full height.

Before her stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. On a theoretical level she knew he was twenty years her senior, but her eyes swore it could be no more than ten. He did indeed have a pale face, which brought out his silver eyes and high cheekbones. The darkness she had glimpsed before turned out to be a combination of his long black hair and the dark purple colour of his simple but elegant robes that suited his lean frame to perfection.

They both moved over to the armchairs, Hermione making sure he sat before she did, as was protocol, and then waited for him to speak.

“I must say I was surprised to hear of your request to meet here. Before it has tended to be concentrated on the Throne room and even the treasury, with a few exceptions such as the golden pavilion in the main part of the garden, the royal gallery and one or two other noteworthy places.”

“Is not the library such a place, Your Royal Highness?”

“Indeed it is. Though, not normally in the eyes of young ladies. Or ladies at all for that matter. May I ask why you chose it?” the prince asked, turning towards her and meeting her gaze for the first time. Now that she could see them better, she learned that they differed from his grandmother’s in more than colour, since there was a warmth to them that could not be further from the queen’s iciness.

“I happen to be very fond of learning, so I did not want to miss the opportunity to see this place.”

“Does that mean you’ll be more focused on the books than me?” the Prince asked.

“Perhaps” she couldn’t help but retort.

He looked taken aback for a moment before bursting out in a bark-like laughter, startling her. This was not what she had expected at all from a member of the royal family. Especially after the encounter with the queen.

“Thank you, for actually being sincere” he said after calming down. “I’m so sick and tired of people always telling me either what they think is proper or what they think I want to hear. Honesty is such a rare thing in this place.”

“I am sorry to hear that you need to feel that way, Your Royal Highness, but it is only natural that great wealth and power comes with a cost. One that you cannot buy your way out of.”

“True. I can hardly order my way out of it either since it would be near impossible to prove when everyone’s lying to me, without using Legilimens of course. However, I think I would much rather stay out of people’s heads. They tend to be ugly places.”

Against her will, Hermione was soon drawn into the effortless charm of the older man and the conversation he was offering. He was clearly well educated and well read, even if he confessed he was not as fond of books as she seemed to be, and she had not enjoyed herself so much in a very long time. She did not even notice the way the shadows moved across the floor as the sun, shining through the large windows, sailed over the heavens. Before she knew it, dusk had arrived and the Prince stood up and offered her his hand.

“I think it is time for dinner, my Lady.”

Only then did she look around and noticed the diminished light. And since they were not to be disturbed, no candles had been lit to compensate and they would soon be stumbling around in darkness if they did not leave. So, she accepted his hand and then did not protest as he held on to her long enough to place her own around the crook of his arm.

Four guards waited outside the library and fell into step behind them as Hermione was led to a small dining room two floors above, where a table for two stood waiting for them. The guards stayed outside, one of them closing the door for them, and thus, after a short break from it, they were alone once more.

“I hope you like venison stew as I had it ordered for tonight.”

“I have honestly never tried it” she said without thinking, then kicked herself mentally for the slipup. What noble hadn’t eaten venison!

“Really?” the Prince asked, surprise clear in his voice before his features softened. “Then I am happy you will have the chance to do so now.”

“I look forward to it.”

He helped her sit down, pushing in the chair for her and then went on to serve her both food and wine. She tried to protest, but he just brushed it aside, saying he was happy to be of service.

“I also would rather not have servants milling about, you see” he ended his explanation with and the look he gave her was much more effective in silencing her than any of his words.

Her heart sped up and her breathing grew shallow as she was made to realise she would not leave the Palace with her virginity intact. There was no way of knowing if he had taken every young lady to bed, but there could be no mistaking the desire in his eyes as he looked at her now, even for someone so utterly lacking in experience as her. The most frightening part of it was that she was not wholly opposed any longer, which, if his sudden smile was anything to judge by, he had somehow seen in her. Only when she had to relax her moth to take her first bite did she realise it had been a smile that betrayed her.

Venison stew was nothing short of delicious, but she hardly tasted it as she was eating mostly mechanically while her mind refused to focus on such mundane things as sustenance. No, she was too occupied watching the man on the other side of the small table to take in much else, including the conversation he patiently tried to engage her in.

No servants meant no dessert, which also meant nothing more to separate her from a whole new experience that made her apprehensive and curious at the same time. When he stood up and walked over to her, she could do nothing but stare at him and then shyly follow his lead as he once more took her hand to raise her up and walked with her to one of the windows. It was impossible to see more than the lanterns down in the garden or the stars up in the sky through it, as nigh had descended long ago, leaving the outside world covered in a thick blanket of darkness.

“Lady Hermione” he began after placing them so they stood facing each other, his eyes searching her face and pausing at her lips before settling on meeting her gaze. “May I kiss you?”

“You need not my permission, Your Royal Highness.”

“Even so, I would like it.”

Even now he continued to surprise her in the best of ways and after waiting a few moments, during which he did not move the slightest, she nodded. A small, but genuine, smile graces his lips then, making her look down on them as they approached her own. When just a few inches separated them, he tilted his head a little to the left and then she was in heaven. His lips were soft and skilful as they gently pressed against her own, not demanding, but also not timid. It was a sweet kiss and as first kisses went, she figured she could not have done better.

It was not until the kiss ended that she realised she had closed her eyes, and slowly blinked them open to meet his. There was a happiness in the now slightly darker silver depths that was new as he reached up and softly laid his hand against her cheek, his thumb tenderly stroking her skin.

“Thank you” he whispered.

“What for?” she asked, unconsciously scrunching up her nose a little in confusion, making him lean in again and kiss it.

“I thought I was doomed to misery when grandfather told me I had to marry. I have never been fond of the concept of matrimony as I though all you noble ladies to be snobbish bores, no offence to you meant. But here you are, proving me wrong. And _yes_ , I know we met just earlier today, but I feel a connection with you I have yet to feel with anyone and with a little time and effort I am sure we could be very happy together.”

“Wh- what are you saying, Your Royal Highness?” Hermione asked, even if she had a fairly sure idea of where he was going with this. It seemed her plan had come crashing down in the most spectacular fashion and there was not a single thing she could do to stop it.

“I want for us to marry, _Hermione_. _That_ is what I am saying. It would please you as well, would it not? I have seen how you have gone from ill-concealed reluctance when I first saw you to a happy acceptance of my desire for you as we sat down to eat.”

“I… I never thought to be chosen, your Ro-“

“Please” he interrupted her, “call me Sirius.”

She continued her pause for a short while, just looking into his eyes, not really knowing what she hoped or feared to find. But there was nothing but honesty.

“As you wish, yo- Sirius.”

“Good. I like hearing you say my name. And why would you not expect to be chosen? You are beautiful, intelligent and delightfully charming.”

“That is debatable as my supposed beauty and charm is not in the normal tastes of the court and intelligence has never been a highly valuable female attribute among the aristocracy, nor many other places for that matter.”

“Sadly true, to a certain extent. But to _me_ , you are everything I thought I would never find. In _my_ eyes, you are near perfection.”

The sincerity in both his voice and eyes made Hermione want to both laugh and weep. The Prince was truly a man to be admired and to find herself so desired by him warmed her in so many ways. However, at the same time, she was not there as herself. She was there as Hermione of the House of Estrer, which was a person that did not exist. The woman he saw was nothing but a lie and one that was not constructed to last for longer than it would take for the selection to end and her to return home. If she were to stay in the Palace, at court, it seemed inevitable that someone would find her out and then she would no doubt be executed.

She would also not be able to see her parents again, since seeking them out would be much too risky. But as with everything else this day, and really so many things since the king’s decree, it was all out of her hands. She could not refuse him even if he said she could. Doing so would attract too much unwanted attention, and she might be traced back to her home when she left. No, better to enjoy what time she could there in the Palace with a man she already felt a degree of affection for and try her best to keep her parents out of the misfortune that would inevitably befall her sooner or later.

“I would be happy to share my life with you, Sirius. You are correct in that I did not start this day with such a sentiment, but now I can honestly say that there is no man I would rather have as husband.”

“Thank you” he said once more, followed by another kiss. “Now, I must introduce you to my grandparents so this whole selection thing can finally end.”

Still in a daze, Hermione allowed herself to be led away from the place where her future had been sealed, to a place where her first trial by fire was to take place. Meeting the king and queen was no small thing in and of itself, but there was always the distinct possibility of them asking questions about her supposed family she could not answer. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she might get caught right away and might not even live long enough to see another sunrise.

“No need to be worried, my dear” Sirius said as he put his free hand on top of hers. “I’m sure you already know of grandmother’s refusal to like any of this, so don’t waste your time on her, but grandfather will be most pleased to meet you. Everyone has despaired of me ever finding a woman I would willingly marry, he more than most, so he’ll like you no matter what.”

“Thank you. Still, it is a bit nerve-wracking to meet the ruler of our nation, as well as being the only person Her Majesty the Queen will focus on, rather than being just one person in a room full of young ladies she glared at while she lectured us.”

“Don’t worry. She’s like that with everyone. Well, perhaps not always with grandfather, but that’s only because she’s apparently developed an ounce of affection for him over the years.”

“I’ll try my best.”

After that is was only a few short minutes left until her knees almost touched the floor and her eyes were so lowered they might just appear shut to the old man and woman in front of her. The king and queen were sitting and drinking tea in a private evening room on the third floor when she and Sirius arrived. She had only taken a few steps inside when she let go of her intended and lowered herself into her current position, only listening as introductions were made.

“Grandfather, grandmother, please allow me to introduce you to the lovely Lady Hermione of the House of Estrer, whom I have chosen to be my bride.”

“Even before you have met all of the young ladies?” the king asked, a tinge of wonderment lacing his deep voice.

“I am still surprised by it myself to tell you the truth, but so it is.”

“Then you have my heartfelt congratulations and blessing, dear boy. And you, Lady Hermione, please come here so we might have a closer look at you.”

Hermione complied, but clasped her hands in an effort to hide the fact that they were shaking slightly. Her eyes were still on the extravagant carpet that seemed large enough to encompass the whole room, when she stopped a short, but still respectable, distance away from the royal couple.

“Not one of the true beauties” the queen’s sharp voice sounded. “But if you wish to deviate from your usual predilection, that is your choice to make, I suppose.”

“Now, now, my dear. The girl is pretty enough. And while she is petite, those hips seem very promising for childbirth.”

A fierce blush burst to life all over Hermione’s face then and spread like wildfire down her throat and covered her chest as well. The desire Sirius had awoken in her was still raw and close to the surface, but even so, the direct reference to her supposed main function from now on made her feel embarrassed.

“Not started yet then?” the king asked.

“We could not be here if we had” Sirius replied calmly. “And about that. As I do genuinely like and cherish her, I will allow her the honour of entering our marriage with her virginity intact. _That_ , however, also means I want the wedding to take place as soon as possible. I am not getting any younger, you know, and the sooner we can start trying for little Blacks, the better.”

“You still stand firm in regard to a small wedding then?”

“I do, grandfather. You know how little I care for most of the high Houses, so if I can snub them, with a good excuse of course, I’ll gladly seize that opportunity. I want the wedding to take place in a week, with only close family and perhaps a few high officials present. Hermione has informed me that her parents are dead and she has no siblings alive, so no one needs to be summoned from her side. Only a place for the ceremony, a place for the celebration, food and something fitting for us to wear need to be prepared.”

“Very well then. But only because it will hopefully get you married before you change your mind.”

“And because you care for me.”

“That’s debatable” the king replied, but with a hint of a smile that spoke of the truth of his grandson’s words.

Hermione could not believe her luck. With such a hasty wedding, no one would think to inquire about her family, or any relatives, and she might just get to enjoy the benefits of womanhood before her life ended. She knew her husband-to-be was experienced, and in combination with his considerate nature she felt sure that there would be pleasure for her as well.

However, until that day she was kept constantly busy with fittings for her wedding gown, food tastings and overseeing the decoration of both the Palace Chapel, where the ceremony was to take place, as well as the hall where the wedding feast would be held.

They were wed at noon on a sunny day before a crowd of distinguished people of the court. The king looked pleased as he watched them pledge themselves to each other, while the queen seemed entirely disinterested and only watching them because the occasion required it. That did not matter much to Hermione, though, as the smile on Sirius’ face was enough to keep her attention most of the time.

One of the few things she did notice, apart from her now husband, was a man that seemed to be about right between the ages of Sirius and the king. He had short, but well groomed, black hair, that had started going grey at the temples, was about as tall as Sirius and wore impeccable black robes with a red belt holding them together at the waist.

“Who is that?” she finally asked her husband in a whisper as they sat at the feast, pointing at the man sitting closest to their own raised honorary table at the middle of the three lower ones.

“Oh. That would be Lord Marvolo Voldemort. He is grandfather’s main advisor since about ten years now. Why?”

“I don’t know. Something about him unnerves me.”

“Sorry, he is somewhat intense most of the time. I don’t care much for him either, but he knows a great deal of important things about the country and is good at recommending what to do about them all. Although, he is a bit too conservative on many issues for my taste. I prefer progress while he, along with so many other nobles and my grandparents, are more about preserving the status quo. _But_ , today is not about politics, so let’s not sully our fun with it.”

“You think the crown prince’s marriage is not something political?”

“I’ve made it as little so as possible, haven’t I? Had grandfather and grandmother gotten their way, I’d be married to Lady Daphne of the House of Greengrass right away and not been able to meet you, my dear, through the selection process, distasteful in itself as it was, I managed to argue, beg and threaten my way into.”

That certainly was news to her. She had thought the process was the king’s idea, but apparently not. Then again, even if it had been his own idea, she could see how Sirius would still be unhappy about it.

“What did you threaten to do?” she asked, rather than pursuing the heavier side of the topic. It _was_ their wedding day after all.

“Running away. Refusing sex. Hexing my own balls off. The usual stuff.”

“ _Usual_?” she asked, disbelieving.

“How do you think I managed to stay single until now? Grandfather hardly allowed it out of the goodness of his heart. I was content to have Regulus and his sons as my heirs, and me staying a bachelor was the lesser evil compared to what I would have done if they had pressed the issue. And while meeting you has proved that it is not impossible to find someone I would actually wish to marry among the nobility, it was also a good thing I managed to stall until now, as I’d never have been able to have you at my side at my own wedding had it been sooner” he said and pulled up her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes making all sorts of promises of more to come.

It still amazed her how attached he seemed to have become to her more or less immediately and regarded her as some kind of saviour. It sure had put her in a world of trouble, but the irony was also not lost on her. The fact that she was the only _noble_ lady he wished to marry was almost enough to make her laugh, but since it also endeared him to her, as it showed he truly appreciated her and cared little for the usual trappings of courtiers, she kept her amusement hidden.

When it came time to withdraw to bed for the night, she had no idea if she regarded it as too soon or not soon enough. She had come to long for the experience of intimacy, while her ignorance on the subject kept her fearful as well. However, no matter her feelings on the subject, it would happen and she was determined to try to enjoy it as much as possible.

When they reached the Royal wing and then entered Sirius’ chambers, both her stomach and her heart were doing summersaults in an ever-increasing pace. She had tightened her grip on his arm as well, but did not notice until he turned his head towards her and, in the softest tone she’d ever heard from him, tried to calm her down.

“Hermione, my dearest. I know this is all new to you, but I want you to know that tonight is all for you. I promise you that I will be gentle, take it as slow as you prefer and if at any point you are uncomfortable about something, just let me know and I will stop. Do you understand?”

Her eyes were wide with wonder and she could only nod mutely in reply as she thought that the country would be blessed the day he ascended to the throne. It was a sad thing she would not survive long enough to see it.

“May I kiss you?”

Once more she nodded and was granted the same kind of sweet kiss he had bestowed upon her that first time. The pleasant familiarity calmed her down a great deal and she relaxed against his firm body, trusting him to keep her upright.

After a few kisses, they intensified a little and one of his hands travelled from her waist up to her hair before he pulled back a little, snarling as he glared at the braids and pins that formed her tresses into something he could not pull his fingers through.

“Love” he began, giving her one more kiss before he continued. “Would you mind if we let your hair out, or I’ll risk having my fingers stuck in there and that won’t be particularly pleasant for either of us.”

“I won’t mind.”

All of their combined jewellery came off as well as the outer layer of his robes, leaving him in a white shirt and a black pair of trousers. She preferred to see him in such simple trappings as it made it easier to forget his title and what it meant for her future. It also didn’t hurt that his figure was better displayed and she let her hands rest against his firm chest when he pulled her back to him. This time, he trailed kissed down over her jaw and following her neck down to her shoulder, instigating shivers all over her as he went.

“Please” she breathed as she shuddered in pleasure when his lips took a turn further south, tugging a little at her dress to expose more of her already heated skin.

“Please, what?” he asked.

“I- I need you. I need more.”

With a smile he pulled off his shirt before his fingers were behind her, working on the long row of buttons on her dress, going slow enough to give her plenty of opportunity to protest if she thought he moved too fast. She only pressed closer to him, to give him better access, letting her fingers explore the newly revealed skin of his body in the meantime. Her desire had quickly been stoked and was now burning bright, turning all of her insecurities and inhibitions to ash.

The splendid wedding dress was soon nothing but a puddle of silk on the floor and nothing but a lacy shift and his trousers stood between Hermione and her husband. The fire blazing in the hearth belied her shiver as being caused by low temperatures. And it was a fire of a completely different kind that made her feel both hot and cold at the same time; the one burning in Sirius’ eyes as they continuously traced ever curve, line and feature of her body over and over.

“You are _so_ beautiful, my love” he said with reverence once he was back to returning her gaze.

There were only a few moments between the last articles of clothing hitting the floor and them laying down on the bed. Sirius was on his back and invited her to explore as much as she wanted. The shaft that stood up from the rest of him, a darker shade than his otherwise pale skin, inevitably drew her attention. It was the first time in her life she was confronted with full male nudity and her natural curiosity clawed its way up through the many layers of lust. Or maybe they simply combined.

“May I?” she asked, her hand stretched out halfway between them.

“I am fully at your disposal, Mione” he replied, the affectionate shortening of her name a caress that reached all the way to her heart.

It was a strange mixture of hardness and softness she had never encountered before and she was so fascinated by it as she let the tips of her fingers trace over the velvety smoothness, feeling a small twitch every now and then, that she had yet to doubt the fact that it was supposed to fit inside of her. Maybe she was without experience, but she had been taught a few basic facts about how it all worked by her mother as her body was growing away from being a child and she had bled for the first time.

The question of whether he wanted to be touched like this or not died on her lips as she looked up, seeing him look at her with heavy eyes, a small but mischievous smile and lightly panting. Without breaking eye contact, she pressed a little harder around him and sped up her movements. His breathing hitched before he closed his eyes with a groan.

“Mione, my love. Keep this up and I won’t last for much longer.”

She immediately let go of him, ashamed that she must have done something wrong after all. But he saw her expression, sat up and gathered her to him and kissed her brow.

“Please, do not misunderstand me. I only meant that I enjoyed it _far_ too much on a night that is supposed to be about your pleasure. You are already good, but if you want to learn more about pleasing me like that I would be more than happy to oblige you. _Another_ time. Can you agree to that?”

“Yes” she replied timidly, nodding against his chest.

“Would you let me explore you now, then?”

“Mhm.”

The sapling of insecurity that had sprouted inside her was quickly burned away after that as his hands and lips mapped out her body, paying extra attention to certain areas of her topography, be it hills or valleys. All the while the pleasure inside her was building towards something, pushing her up towards the top off a steep cliff she instinctively felt no fear of falling down from.

A gasp momentarily interrupted her increasingly laboured breathing as he placed her legs up on his shoulders before bending down. It then ceased entirely when she felt his hot breath against her most intimate place before his mouth followed. A small and distant part of her brain was screaming that this was not something a properly raised young woman was supposed to do, but it felt so good and right Hermione drowned it out before she had fully registered its presence.

And then, she fell.

His tongue had pressed against a specific spot at the top of her sex and it was all it took to push her that last part up the cliff and with such force her toes barely grazed its surface before she came tumbling down the other side, down into an inferno of white, heat, lightning and pleasure so intense she thought it entire possible her heart might just give up.

By the time she came to again, her husband was laying at her side, but leaning over her and gazing down at her flushed face with adoration, his thumb slowly stroking her cheek.

“You are so beautiful, Mione” he said in a voice so soft and full of affection she could do nothing but glory in it. “Now more than you could ever be in any expensive gown or jewels. Now you are the true you, as natural as the day you were born and looking deliciously ravished. I intend to have you look like this as often as possible, but only for me to see.”

“I… I don’t think I would mind that very much.”

“Excellent, for I intend to be able to watch your enjoyment more closely for this next part, though it saddens me to know I have to cause you some pain at the beginning of it.”

“Please, just get that part over with then. My courage might be strong, but it won’t last forever. Or maybe it’s rather my patience that won’t survive much longer.”

“I’m inclined to believe it’s the latter. So, my love, I won’t keep you waiting” Sirius said and suddenly one of his knees were pressing down on the gap between her legs, spreading them enough for him to fit in-between.

Even if he kept himself suspended slightly above her, she could still feel his member resting against her sex, moving slightly against her sensitive folds. On instinct she raised her hips to gain some more friction and they both groaned at the sensation.

“Still so wet, my love” he said and bent down to kiss her, giving her a taste of herself. Strangely enough, it was not off-putting at all, rather, it sent a thrill through her.

“Take me. _Please_. I need you.”

He readjusted his position a little and then the tip of his erection found the entrance of her sex, keeping still there for just a moment before he slowly pushed inside. At first it was only a sensation of being stretched, but before long he reached a barrier of sorts where he paused once more and gave her another kiss before he broke through, going the rest of the way until he was fully sheeted inside of her in one swift movement. A sharp pain flared up in her but calmed down to a dull ache almost instantaneously.

“How do you feel, my love?” he asked, his voice strained, and she realised the effort it took him to remain immobile.

“Like I’m experiencing something for the first time” she couldn’t help but tease as the temporary discomfort cleared her mind enough for coherent thought.

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Honestly though, less pain than I feared and wonderfully full.”

“I am glad to hear it” he replied and then proceeded to kiss her so thoroughly she ended up a little dazed, before kissing his way down her body until he reached to pull her left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it lazily.

Instinctively she gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, wishing to keep him in place, while her other hand still had a tight hold on the sheets to help steady herself among all the overwhelming sensations.

“Please, move” she begged him shortly after he had shifted his attention to her other nipple, grinding her lower body against him to underline her plea.

No verbal reply was needed as he simply slid out an inch or so, before pushing back in, starting slow and gentle before gradually increasing both pace and force until she was shaking from running back up the cliff, though this one seemed higher. But also from the motion that was transferred from his body to hers as they crashed together in one collision after another, each one more exhilarating than the one before.

Suddenly, the top of the cliff appeared before her as she was hurtling up the vertical rock side, her hands grasping at her husband’s body in an effort to find additional purchase and move even faster.

“Please! More!” she implored, blindly reaching up for a kiss she was soon granted.

Sirius then moved a little further, aligning his lips with her ear and whispering in a surprisingly calm tone considering the frenzy they were in; “Come, my love. Come for me and let me feel you tighten even more around me.”

That was the last push. Once more she reached the top, falling head over heels down the other side, but this time feeling it all the more intense. She couldn’t be sure, but felt fairly certain she screamed her husband’s name at some point before the whiteness ended. He was still pumping into her by then, but it was not long before he followed her over the edge and she could feel the warmth of his release deep in her core.

A few motions more and he collapsed on top of her, breathing as heavily as she did, before quickly rolling off so he could lie beside her instead. His arms then encircled her, pulling her against him, where she was happy to settle, snuggling even closer and resting her head on his shoulder.

“That… you are _amazing_ , my love” he said a short while later, kissing her brow once, but lingering.

“How can you be so attached to me after so short a time?” she could not help but ask then. Not that she minded his endearments, or his affections, but she was curious.

“My dear Mione. Always so inquisitive. But, I would not like you half as much as I do if you weren’t. As for your question, I have the habit of not finding a lot of people I like, so when I do, I make sure to hold on tight.”

“And I am one of those people?”

“Absolutely. You are one of seven people alive I truly care for, three of which I am not allowed to see any longer and one I am not so sure about anymore.”

“Really? Who are they?”

“Well, you and my grandparents are the ones I can see, one of my best friends, his wife and one of my other best friends are the ones I cannot spend time with and my third and last best friend is the one I am getting less sure about, even if I can see him as well.”

“Why?”

“Why about whom?”

“About all of them” she replied, eager to finally get to know her husband better.

“Let’s see. My best friend, Lord James Potter, was exiled to the province of his House when he decided to marry Miss Lily Evans, an earthborn, and I was forbidden from seeing them as grandfather did not wish me to be exposed to such _disturbing influence_ rather than change the law to allow it. Their oldest child is only a year younger than you, in fact, which does make me feel a bit old.”

“So, you haven’t seen them for about two decades?”

“No.”

“Oh, Sirius, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you. I do miss them terribly, but it has been a long time since I accepted the fact that I will not be able to see them as long as grandfather is alive, which saddens me more. The one letter each year we are allowed will simply just have to suffice until then. As for the third person” he quickly went on, “I got to keep Remus in my life for just three years longer before it came out that he is a werewolf and banished from court. James took him in. So-called half breeds are valued even less than earthborns. The only one of my best friends I am still able to socialise with is Peter, but since he started working for Lord Voldemort about a year ago, we have started to grow apart. You really could not have come into my life at a better point. So yes, I am not going to hold back when it comes to you and hope I will not have to regret that decision.”

It was at the tip of her tongue to reassure him with a promise that she would never let him lament opening his heart to her, but as unwelcome as it was, the fact that she lived on borrowed time made itself reminded. Not wishing to lie more than absolutely necessary to him, she had to settle with a kiss while intertwining their hands to reassure him with.

Three blissful months of marriage was enjoyed by Hermione before tragedy struck. It was not a matter of her being discovered as no one seemed to have yet become curious enough to dig into her past or ask about her relatives. In fact, while she knew Sirius did not care in the least to meet any more nobles than absolutely necessary, not even the king or queen had expressed any desire to become better acquainted with the House of Estrer. As a matter of fact, they did seem to like her, but were, on the whole, simply happy that they had managed to have their rebellious grandson married and not unhappily so. There might be a great deal of sternness in the both of them, the queen especially, but where family was concerned, they could also be affectionate.

No, the tragedy came in the form of a proposed law that was so horrifically barbaric it made Hermione sick. It was Lord Voldemort who had written and submitted it to the king, who in turn had not just thrown it away, but was actually considering it, even if it meant the murder of some of his own subjects.

It was no secret that earthborns were hated by many of the upper echelons of their society and while a select few higher lords had indeed seen fit to have some killed, none had as of yet openly suggested that they should all be hunted down and killed. Not to mention having all children born outside of the nobility, or those families with enough money and influence to get away with it, tested for magic at birth and dispose of those found with the ability.

Hermione had actually thrown up when she had found out, overhearing Sirius and his personal scribe discussing the issue in his private office in their suite when she was headed inside to talk to him. She was able to wave away any suspicions about her strange behaviour with claiming it was nothing more than the morning sickness making its first appearance.

Perhaps it was a little early for such an indisposition since the Head Healer had diagnosed her as being three weeks along only two weeks ago. However, everyone was too joyful about the newest, and hopefully lasting, addition to the next generation of the House of Black, and concerned about her welfare to do anything other than make her as comfortable as possible. Subsequently, she had been ordered bedrest for the remaining hours of the day and no strenuous activities at all. The Head Healer had added the last part with a pointed look at the Prince. For while Hermione had been as eager to know as he had when they first found out about her condition, it was her husband who had asked if it was safe to continue with their sexual activities.

Now, as she lay in bed, the sun far from being down yet, Hermione realised she had a choice to make. A horrible one, but even so, she had to make it. For on one hand, she could go on as she had and hope fervently that it would be another day, week, month before her secret was found out and knowingly condemn her fellow earthborns, or she could reveal herself along with a plea to the king to not sign the proposed law and hopefully spare so many innocents.

She knew she would face severe punishment either way when she reached the end of her rope, but the addition of her unborn child had made her even more anxious to keep the status quo. At least for long enough that he or she would be born and perhaps allowed to live as a bastard ward of the royal family even if she herself might lose her head. Still, was the possible survival of one child, even if it was her own, enough to stop her from trying for the salvation of innumerable people?

With fondness she remembered how her parents had always called her brave as a lion when she was growing up since she had never been afraid to stand up for what was right and just. This was not the time to give up on that trait, she decided and, after many hours of agonising debate with herself, resolved to make her confession and plea in three days. Tonight, she needed to rest, tomorrow was the celebration of the king’s birthday and they would all be up late into the night and she desperately wished to have one last night of lovemaking with her husband before giving him up.

And on that last night, as she laid in Sirius’ arms, exhausted but blissfully satiated, she cuddled into him as much as she could, seeking the warmth of his body and love of his embrace. Somehow, but perhaps not unsurprisingly, he seemed to feel her distress and held her tighter, even whispering how much he loved her, to which she responded with the same sentiment. He was not a difficult man to love, after all.

“Here we are then” the king said as the family and Lord Voldemort sat down in a private chamber after breakfast the next day. “You requested for all of us to meet. What is it you wish to speak of?”

“I- I wish to petition you, Your Majesty” Hermione said, hearing the tremble in her voice as well as feeling it in her body.

“Petition me, dear girl? You are not only family now, but also carrying the future of this country. Ask whatever you wish of me and it will be granted.”

“I…” she paused to look around at all of them, lingering especially at Lord Voldemort who looked at her dispassionately, seemingly not curious at all as to why he had been asked to join this little gathering on her bequest. It was difficult to reconcile his handsome face with the monster she now knew lay beneath. It had been difficult to make up her mind about if he should be present today or not, but as she wished to try to at the very least lessen his power at court she had ended up including him, hoping that he would have some sort of outburst at her revelation that the king would not like. And looking back to her grandfather-in-law she took a steadying breath and then the plunge. “I wish to petition you for my life.”

“Your life? I am afraid I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Hermione. What kind of threat is there to you?”

“Him” she replied, once more looking over at the royal advisor.

“My king” the man protested at once, “I can assure you I have _no_ intentions whatsoever to see the princess come to any harm.”

“Yet, you wish for a law that would allow it.”

The silence was heavy in the room while the four people around Hermione came to the realisation of what she had just implied before four chairs scraped against the floor as everyone stood up. The king looked shocked, the queen disapproving, Sirius hurt and Lord Voldemort enraged as he reached for his wand. Then, everything happened very quickly as only the first half of the killing curse left the advisor’s lips before an Expeliarmus, followed by a Petrificus Totalus, sent him to the floor and everyone looked at the queen, who now held two wands in her hands.

“How crude, my lord” she said in her usual haughty voice, looking at the still man, “attacking a member of the royal family, with one of the restricted curses no less.”

“Grandmother?” Sirius asked a bit uncertainly where he now laid on the floor after having thrown himself in front of Hermione.

“And you!” she continued, now sounding a little harsher as she faced her grandson, “what were you thinking? Why not just draw your wand like any civilised person. Royals do _not_ fling themselves around.”

“Why don’t we all sit down and talk calmly about this” the king then suggested, before being the first to follow his own advice.

“Just so there are no misunderstands” the queen said as soon as they were all seated, “what you meant earlier, Hermione, is that you are, in fact, an earthborn?”

“Yes, I am” she replied and braced herself for whatever would come.

“Must be why I like you so much then” Sirius said and reached out and took her hand, “but why did you not tell me?”

“Because people like him” the queen nodded towards the man still on the floor, “are around and _you_ ” she went on, turning towards her husband, “actually considered signing his foolish law. What I do not understand is why you took part in the selection to begin with. Why this charade?”

Somewhat taken aback by the lack of accusations of treachery and calling for guards, Hermione nevertheless managed to answer the queen.

“I would have broken the law had I not, seeing as earthborns were not exempt. So, I figured someone else would be chosen, hopefully before my day arrived, and I could just return home. As you know, that did not happen.”

“I cannot believe it. An earthborn in the family! And she’s carrying the next heir!” the king suddenly lamented as if the reality had just sunken in fully.

“Yes, and what of it?” Sirius defended her. “She is also intelligent, witty, charming, talented and beautiful. So what if her parents are not magical.”

“No one is questioning all of Hermione’s personal qualities, Sirius” the queen answered. “But you must see how this complicates things. We did not intend for the law to include earthborns, but it seems as if we left the wording unspecified enough for one of them to dutifully follow it to the letter, rather than adhere to the spirit of it.”

“What I see is the perfect opportunity to make a major change in this country. To _stop_ treating earthborns like abnormalities and start embracing them instead. They hold so much potential that we are just squandering at the moment” Sirius said, bringing up a subject Hermione knew he had long been at odds with the rest of his family about.

“Are you saying we should make a noble out of everyone born with magic? That’s preposterous” the king replied.

“No, grandfather. I’m saying they should be allowed to use their gifts to the betterment of our society, just like everyone else. Think of all the help they could be in various fields of work. We could even have those who want it in the military. Not that we should start any wars, but you know that at least our neighbour to the south is aching to start something, so why waste such an enormous source of might to help protect our country if needed just because of prejudices.”

“The Houses will refuse.”

“They cannot refuse the law. Besides, not all of them will be opposed.”

“I guess you are thinking of your friend and his _wife_.”

“Among others, yes. James has just been the most outspoken, just like his father and grandfather before him. And before you get any such ideas in your head, I will also refuse to annul my marriage to Mione. I love her and I will not have anyone else. If you do, I swear on my honour that I will let our House die with me.”

“No need to be so hasty, Sirius dear” his grandmother said in a placating tone. “Keeping Hermione as your wife and princess will require all of the changes you have advocated for so long, so I for one think it is time we listened.”

“What?!” the king burst out.

“Calm down. We all know he is going to implement it all the day he becomes king anyway, so why not start now and make it easier for him. The various heads of Houses will not protest as loudly if these changes come from you and we can grant our grandson a more peaceful transition when the time comes for him to ascend the throne. It will be good for both this family and for the entire realm.”

“But… I… damn you, woman. You always were too clever for my own good. I will not be happy about it, but Sirius and Hermione, you have my continued blessing and I will start to work on all of the changes you wish to make. And Hermione, you have my royal pardon for your crime.”

“Thank you, grandfather. It means the world to us both” Sirius said.

“Yes, yes” the older man replied, making a dismissive gesture, “why don’t you two head out of here, I am sure you have a lot of things to talk about, and your grandmother and I will take care of this man who just committed treason.”

As they left the room they realised the man was released from the body bind as he started to plead his case, saying he had simply been overcome with a fervent wish to do his duty and purify the exalted House of Black from what had always been seen as the worst sort of taint. However, one glance backwards assured them that his words fell on deaf ears. Neither the king nor the queen looked anywhere near ready to show mercy.

They were soon back in their bedchamber, where Hermione collapsed in her husband’s arms and was carried to the bed where he laid down with her, holding her tight.

“My love” he whispered as they had made themselves comfortable, “is it true, what grandmother said, that you were too afraid to tell me?”

“Yes. Not only am I an earthborn, but I have also pretended to be a noble. I was certain I would be severely punished when I was found out.”

“ _When_?”

“It was only a matter of time before someone stumbled upon something that would have exposed me.”

“Probably. But I would have kept your secret.”

“I know. But it was a burden I did not wish to place on you. You… you were so happy and I could not bear the thought of depriving you of that. So, I got into the habit of pretending and it was hard to break.”

“Until now.”

“Yes. I could not stand by when that _monster_ of a man wished to kill every earthborn in the country.”

“Even of it could have cost you your life?” he asked, pulling her even closer.

“Yes.”

“And the life of our unborn child?”

“Even if that was the most difficult decision of my life, yes” she said, but placed a hand over her midsection protectively.

“I am so proud of you, my love” he said and leaned forward and kissed her temple. “Not to mention in awe as you have just managed to do in one sitting what I have tried to do for over two decades.”

“I was most surprised by your grandmother’s support.”

“Perhaps initially, but she has always been driven by cold logic where most things are concerned and that coupled with her love for her family, it was really the only possible conclusion. But, _please_ , my love, no more secrets.”

“I promise.”

“Good. And now I want you to rest” he said, starting to draw the same circles on her back he usually did when they lay waiting for sleep to claim them. “These last few days must have been very trying for you.”

“They were. I walked in there fully expecting I would never walk out again.”

“Yes. Much as I though _my_ heart might have stopped in that moment when I realised what he intended to do, I am also thankful that Lord Voldemort did what he did. His extreme reaction forced my grandparents to re-examine those extreme views and made it easier for them to accept the logic in mine. I also think it made them realise how fond they have grown of you and that they did not wish to lose you.”

“Perhaps you are right, though the king could have fooled me.”

“Only in the heat of the moment. You know he cared a great deal about you.”

“Yes. But I have lost a lot of ground with them both and it will take some time to regain it.”

“I wouldn’t worry. You can do anything you set your mind to, love.”

Over the coming months her relationship with the king and queen was indeed awkward and stilted, but at least they did not shut her out. Many of the courtiers were uncertain at first as to how to treat her, but when Lord Voldemort was put on trial a week later and sentenced to be hanged, drawn and quartered for having tried to kill her when he found out she was an earthborn they quickly learned to treat her with the same respect and deference as previously.

Sirius was her rock in all of this, staying unflinchingly by her side, though he was growing a bit overprotective as her pregnancy started showing. The fact that he also became even more considerate and almost always knew when to back off made up for most of it, though, and she felt assured that her future did not look as bleak as she had believed.

When she entered her fifth month of pregnancy, Sirius had managed to convince his grandparents to invite her real parents to live in the Palace. It was both for her sake but also to protect them from possible vengeful nobles who did not like having an earthborn in the royal family, not to mention as their future queen, and wished to punish her in some way they could not be punished for in turn. It was a happy and tearful reunion, followed by hours of catching up and ending with advice about pregnancy and childrearing before Mr and Mrs Granger retired to the set of rooms they had been granted.

The next reunion took place three months later and was orchestrated by the king and queen for the sake of their grandson as well as a very important gesture in relation to the changes that were now occurring.

It was early afternoon and Hermione and Sirius were sitting in a small pavilion in the garden, just relaxing, when someone called his name. They both looked up, seeing a man that must also be near his forties, with untidy black hair and wearing the kind of robes that marked him as a noble. Hermione had never seen him before, but the way her husband jumped to his feet and ran over to him, where he collided into a bone crushing embrace, told her all she needed to know.

“Lord Potter, I assume” she said as they finally separated and walked back to her together.

“Please, call me James.”

“If you call me Mione.”

“Deal. And a pleasure to meet you. I must admit I was curious to see what kind of woman could manage the feat of tying this one down” he said, dunking Sirius in the back.

“Are Lily and the kids here too?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah. She told me to come meet you on my own first and then they’ll come in ten minutes.”

“Oh, it is so good to see you again, my friend. Although, you have grown old” Sirius said, slinging an arm around his friend’s shoulders.

“Hello kettle, I’m pot, dumbass.”

Content to see her husband so happy, Hermione sat quiet, just taking in the long overdue reunion playing out before her, taking note of but not commenting on the sheen in their eyes or getting involved again until four more joined them.

Lady Potter, or Lily as she insisted on being called, greeted Sirius warmly and then introduced their three children, Harry, Callum and Aster. It was only then that it struck Hermione that it was also the first time Sirius met them and it was a joy to see people who had heard so much about each other finally meet and connect.

Harry was barely a year younger than her and they hit it off as friends fairly quickly. Still, it was Lily who became the most important to her of the Potters over the coming months they stayed in the capital since she was both good with advice about pregnancy, birth and babies, but was also trained in the arts of healing. Apart from her own mother, three royal healers and the hired midwife, she was the only one she allowed into the birthing chamber when the time came.

It was nothing short of a gruesome ordeal, but when Hermione finally held her son for the first time all of that faded and she felt nothing but pure love. He was her little miracle and she prayed that his black hair was an indication that he would favour his father in looks. As for personality, as much as she loved her husband, she could not help but hope that he would inherit some of her calm and logic.

Prince Regulus Black was truly a symbol of the new era ushered in and while his great-grandparents doted on him, and his following siblings, not all changes were made until Sirius inherited the throne. He might have been given one friend back, but Remus was still banned from the capital due to his lycanthropy, so that was a reunion that took another decade to realise. By then, Lord Pettigrew had been phased out of the friendship of the group. He had shown that he had aligned himself with the late Lord Voldemort due to shared beliefs when he was disparaging towards both Lily and Hermione in unguarded moments.

As for Sirius’ reign, the prediction of his grandmother proved to be true. When so many of the changes had been about for several years already, he had a much easier time to implement the rest. Some of the old Houses were displeased, but none of them openly challenged the new laws as they did not wish to commit political suicide by breaking it off with the Royal family, which by then had grown large enough to be nowhere near facing extinction again.

Being a mother of seven was not always easy, even with the help of as many nursemaids and governesses as she could wish for, but Hermione loved everyone in her family dearly and would not trade them for anything. Sirius, being an active and affectionate father, agreed full-heartedly. During the following half century they lived together, meeting all the ups and downs life decided to throw at them, never wavered in their love and were always thankful for the courage she had shown both when entering the selection and when pleading for the earthborns. Neither the country nor their own lives would ever have been the same without.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. Please don’t forget to give me some feedback if you liked it by leaving kudos and/or commenting. And stay tuned for future updates of existing stories and/or brand-new ones.


End file.
